The Midnight Masks
by Spideyfangirl123
Summary: Okay, because I hate this story , I'm starting over.
1. Chapter 1

hi! this is my first pj masks fan fic! Enjoy!

It is a cloudy night, and somewhere, something was animal themed heroes looked up in fright. The creatures cold eyes opened. 12345678...8 spider eyes, two cat eyes. Four cat legs and 4 spider legs on the monster's side where covered in scratches . Cat ears adorned it's head, and sharp pointed fangs on the side of its mouth. And...… a fluffy tail? That was not expected. Cat boy gulped. "Run!" he screames, the the Pj's took off, the monster / beast following close behind...…..

Yah...a bit weird...if you want your character in the midnight masks, pm me after I finish my oc list next time I update. I am busy, so sorry if I get late! ~Spideyfangirl123/ MidnightMasks (that's my other account) , out


	2. very importent notice!

Hello...… :( did any one see that it was the prologe? My prolouges are meant to make you intrested and wondering, not for you to tell me all sorts of stuff like: Its a bit rushed

any way, thank you catalette4ever for reviewing nicely! and I might explain a bit more soon but Im busy so ….yeah...see you readers soon!

( | w | )~ miaow


	3. Chap 1 The real one!

Hi guys, sorry for losing my temper back then... such a long time ago. This is a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

Midnight laughed. It was a chilling one, not a happy one. "Heh...Hello, PJ Masks...….So tiny for so called ' **Superheroes** ' …..You should be at home, crying for your mummy! hAhahAHahAHhahHA **aHHAhahAHahAHha** HhEHeheheHehEheHEhehehEeHE!" As she laughed, the PJ Masks couldn't help but shiver a little. Midnight was definitely different from Luna Girl, even if she had the same weapons.

"Who...are...….you?" Catboy asked, hoping that if he got her to talk, they could figure out more about her.

"Me? Why should you know...Conner?" Midnight sneered at him." And little Amaya and Greg. So innocent. You should not be out at this time of the night, hmmm?"

"Gasping Gekkos! How did you know?" Gekko got into a defensive position.

"Why, Greg, I know everything! I know you strengths, I know your weaknesses! But why should I waste my time talking to you, when I could fight you instead? Cats, ATTACK!" Out of nowhere, many, many , cats jumped out of hiding, attacking the heroes. No, it was not tickle attacks, it was full out ones, which made the heroes yelp as they got nicked on their bodies.

"Sorry, Catboy, but I think I don't like cats that much anymore!" Owlette yelled as she flew up into the air to avoid the cats. "Super Owl Feathers!" Pink feathers shot out of the young heroes cape and pinned down some cats.

Gekko screamed. The cats were drawing blood. Midnight laughed. " My books say that lizards are cold blooded animals. Let's see whether that is true for a Human Gekko! Not so strong now, pest?" She drew out a syringe and injected Gekko with it.

"AaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHH!" Gekko yelped as the pain coursed through his veins. He writhed on the ground. His tail twitched. He growled, wildly.

"What did you do to him, you..you.. monster? Undo it! " Catboy yelled.

"Me ? A monster? My, Catboy, I'm hurt! I was merely helping him. Letting his lizard side come out. Soon, he will be more animal then human."

"WHAT?"

So that's it for Chapter 1! Sorry, it's a bit short...but...at least I updated! Sorry about my lil' 'temper' last time... :(

Here's a cat to make up for that!

^-^  
( 0 v 0 )

See yah!

Spideyfangirl, out!


	4. Chapter 4 NEN

**Hi! It's me again! I have decided to do a question per chapter, where YOU guess what happens next!**

 **So lets start the story!**

 _ **NEN**_

Gekko writhed on the ground, his muscles convulsing on the ground as his face morphed.

"Ooopps...Maybe I should have tested this first...Yep...should have..." Midnight muttered ." Oh well, lets enjoy the show! Cats, Code Silence!" At once, the meowing heap of cats quietened, before springing onto the only two heroes still conscious . Engulfed in furry bodies, Catboy and Owlette struggled to keep from death by cat suffocation. Out of nowhere, or was it somewhere, Midnight drew out something that was VERY familiar to the duo.

"Night Ninja's STICKY SPLATS?! Where did you get them? Did you steal them?" Words spewed out of Catboy's mouth, at the rate of his super cat speed.(AN :Very fast.)

Midnight grinned. Within a few seconds, Catboy and Owlette somehow found themselves stuck to a nearby wall with sticky splats, with one in each of their mouths, silencing them.(AN: See what I mean by Code SILENCE? ^v^ )

"My, my, Catboy. Do you think I am really as bad as that? Nuh uh, kitty, I bought them. All he wants in exchange...this pretty little bird...How sweet! But let us first see what will I do to you if you resist!" Midnight strolled over to Gekko and injected him one more time. There was a flash of light, and in his place was a Human-Komodo Dragon monster. The only thing that remained of the little boy Gekko once was, was the fact that his eyes were still soft and innocent, and his symbol was still on his chest. He opened his mouth, and let out an inhuman scream.

 **TA DA! Another story done!**

 **2 questions:**

 **1\. What do you think NEN stands for?**

 **2\. What will Midnight do to Catboy?**

 **P.S. Yes, I am a Lukko shipper and a Ninjalette shipper! Bye!**


	5. Past, Present

**Hi guys, I know my story is a little confusing...(fine I know its terrible, thanks for pointing out the obvious) but this story is really one of my first so try to bear with it. Thanks! ?**

 ** _Past. 1971_**

"Sir, the blue cat experiment was a success" A scientist in a white coat looked up. Wiping the pink feathers off his gloves, he replied.

" Good. Have you put the dead remains of the experiments that went wrong into the luna crystal?"

"N...no sir, the test subject refuses to cooperate. Should I-"

"Make sure you punish her. If she resists...you know what to do, James."

"Yes, sir. The crystal for the pink owl is ready sir, and we have locked up the test subject for the blue cat crystal as he tried to attack us with his new found power."

"In the asylum? "

"Yes sir."

"Make sure he never escapes. Remember our motto: Those who enter never come out ; those who escape never live again."

" Yes, Sir Romeo."

 _ **Present. 2019**_

"Green gecko. Pink owl. Blue cat. The gecko was always the weakest, least immune to viruses. But with the right chemicals...the weakest little gecko can become the strongest monitor lizard. Just like how a blue cat once became a tiger. Too bad the tiger was locked up...Have you ever wondered , Kitten, what became of your mother? She was a true tigeress. But she got locked up. Do you really think your parents divorced? No. Sophia Brown was murdered. Year 2014. Your mother is dead. "

 **So, sorry if the story is weird and difficult to understand as said by many people, but it will be cleared up soon! Hopefully... hehe (￣▽￣** **)"**

 **Qn of the chapter is : Do you think Conner's dad had the power from the amulet( that's what im calling it) too?**

 **Bye! :)**


End file.
